


Fruitless

by rendezvous



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff, Fruit, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendezvous/pseuds/rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier tries yet again to impress Apollo with his talented tongue. I couldn't think of any other way to word this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitless

“Are you serious? That’s just an old wives’ tale.” Apollo cast a disapproving glance in the prosecutor’s direction, taking care to keep his focus on stacking the dishes in the cupboard.

“And exactly how many old wives have you heard debate what makes an ideal kisser~?” Klavier retorted with a lilt, tugging the cherry from its stem with his teeth. “It may hold more truth than you know, Herr Justice.”

Thankful that he had been spared the ‘forehead’ moniker this time around, Apollo handed the blonde a napkin. “Here, spit out the pit into this when you’re done. Whenever Mr. Wright eats those he leaves them around in dishes for me to find when I clean up. He thinks it’s funny,” the young attorney grumbled in a tone which implied that he didn’t seem to find it quite as amusing.

“ _Ja, ja, danke,_ ” Klavier replied, and actually obeyed, pressing the napkin to his mouth for a quick moment before folding it up and tossing it into the sink.  


Apollo gave him an annoyed stare. “You know… that’s what the garbage can is for.”

 _“Ja,_ I agree, it’s very interesting,” the prosecutor responded, and whether or not he had intended to sound as though he wasn’t really listening was debatable. “Say, Justice… would you like to see me try?”

“I’m sure you can do it,” Apollo replied vacantly, his focus having shifted from keeping the agency cherry pit-free to stacking the dishes once again.

Klavier let out a chuckle. “That makes one of us…”

“What, you’ve never actually done it before?” Apollo looked back at the other man over his shoulder.

“ _Nein._ ” Klavier slipped the cherry stem he had been busying his fingers with between his lips, and his jaw moved slightly as he worried his tongue in an attempt to tie the stem into a knot. He seemed to be entertaining himself - _he’s more simple-minded than he knows,_ Apollo found himself thinking.

Klavier stopped moving his mouth abruptly, and for a moment Apollo was under the impression that he had choked. As such, he was relatively surprised when Klavier poked his tongue out, curving it in such a way as to contain the evidence of his success - the very same cherry stem, but tied in a knot.

The brunette blinked and made no response.

Klavier winked. “Impressed, Herr Forehead?”

Without missing a beat, Apollo replied, “Not at all - Mr. Wright leaves the stems around, too. They’re all double-knotted.”

Klavier’s expression fell from playful to slight disappointment as he withdrew his tongue and turned to the cabinet. “Hand me the next plate, Justice.”

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for prompts involving characters/pairings/scenarios/what have you on my blog; a friend of mine dropped klapollo in my ask and i thought of something and i just sort of ran with it. have you ever tried to do the cherry stem thing??? its hard as hell 2/10 would not recommend
> 
> i figured id toss this on here because it was a lot of fun to write and i dont want my account collecting dust omg


End file.
